Rabenda-Me No Tenshi
by Cindilta
Summary: "Hinata yang terkena segel dari penyusup misterius berubah menjadi duyung-bertemu Sasuke;seorang missing-nin/ Bagaimanakah kisahnya?"
1. Chapter 1

**Rabenda-me no Tenshi **

(Bidadari bermata Lavender)

Naruto, Indonesian, Rate : M, Romance & Fantasy

Hinata H. & Sasuke U.

Dic : Mashashi K-sama

By : Cindilta

:

**Sorry for**:

TYPOS,EYD salah,OOC,OOT, dan yang lainnya…

:

Summary :

:

:

OVA

"Hei Kau tidak bisa Lari!" Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya,Otot-otot matanya muncul dan berujung pada matanya, membuat sesuatu yang amat dibanggakan Hyuuga itu menampakkan terus mengejar orang itu tanpa berhenti, tidak ada tim yang membantu,karena hanya Hinata yang mengetahui kalau dia adalah penyusup.

"Huh? Nona Hyuuga?" Wanita didepan Hinata tampak merapal sesuatu, Hinata memang agak lelah apalagi ternyata elemen wanita asing itu adalah Suiton(Air) , dengan cerdiknya menggiring Hinata ketepi Air Terjun sehingga ia dapat menyerang Hinata dengan bersiap dan juga memutar otak bila ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi,

"Suiton : Suriyuu No Jutsu !" Hinata mundur untuk bersiaga dia tampak lengah akibat kelelahan, tiba-tiba wanita itu dibelakang Hinata dan menghujaminya dengan tangan kosong namun penuh chakra. Aliran Chakra Hinata terganggu, kakinya pun terasa lemas dan menyatu hingga oleng dan jatuh kedalam Kolam ,ditambah lagi Jutsu gelombang raksasa yang menyapunya hingga terasa berat ,

[[Sluet Naruto muncul, memperlihatkan Naruto menyemangati Hinata- memandangi Hinata dengan senyuman khasnya

"Jangan menyerah!"

Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata ,menepuk bahu dengan pelan ,dan tersenyum]]

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah!" Batin Hinata, sluet Naruto yang menyemangatinya terus berkelebat,semangatnya membara walau bagaimana pun dia tidak akan menyerah!. ia pun berenang dengan mudah ,dari dasar kolam yang penyusu[ itu berdiri diatas air dengan gulungan di tangannya. Hinata membuat perhitungan lalu melompat,

"Hakke Kusho! "

BRAAKKK

Hinata terjun ke air lagi. Namun dengan senyuman yang terus terukir, jurus andalannya yang menyerang dan merusak 64 titik lemah musuh! Tidak mungkin dia bisa hidup Lagi! Dia hancur total!,Mata Lavendernya berbinar,Ia berenang ke tepi dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

Tetapi anehnya kakinya serasa tidak dapat digerakkan dan terasa menjadi satu. Hinata pun merunduk untuk memeriksa Kakinya, Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat kakinya berubah menjadi sebuah-

"EKOR?!"

* * *

:

HAPPY READING MINNA!

:

* * *

Bulan bersinar amat indah malam ini, semilir angin berhembus-menggerakkan rumput-rumput disekitar Air terjun. Deburan airnya juga menambah kesan artristik yang bernilai seni tinggi, bukan sebuah karya alam yang kaku dan abstrak, namun sebuah seni yang teratur dan harmoni.

Gadis bersurai indigo tengah memainkan ekornya diatas batu besar,pikirannya melayang ketika menatap ekor besar yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Gemericik air terdengar ketika ia menggerakkan ekornya,pantulan cahaya malam juga membuat sisik-sisik itu bersinar indah menambah keruwetan otaknya.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambutnya dan mulai berpikir lagi. Berpikir bahwa semenjak hilangnya dia dari desa itu tidak ada tanda-tanda pencarian untuk dirinya, ataukah dia benar-benar dilupakan? ,lalu secepat itu kah? atau karena dia lemah dan tidak pernah diharapkan? Berkali-kali dia memakai Byakugannya untuk melihat disekeliling untuk memastikan keadaan.

Mata yang tidak memiliki iris itu memandang langit. Sebuah selendang yang hanya menutupi tubuh atasnya basah akibat terkena percikan air terjun. Tiba-tiba angin malam mengelus kulitnya dengan kuat menandakan malam yang sudah larut.

SATSS!

Gadis itu terbelalak ketika sebuah tangan menutupi mulutnya, tangannya reflek memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri , tiba-tiba ia merasakan sengatan cukup perih dibagian punggungnya, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap . Ketika mata itu terbuka dan melihat sekitarnya dia merasa asing, kejadian itu sangat cepat bahkan hari telah berganti, sejak kapan dia disini? Sebuah gua? Ya! Gua! Dibalik Air terjun, Irisnya menangkap sesuatu, yaitu seorang pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi membelakanginya sedetik kemudian berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ,Hinata?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada dingin, mata Onyxnya menusuk dan menakutkan membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan bergetar. Gadis itu mengagguk, andaikan kutukan ini tidak ada mungkin dia sudah berlari sejauh-jauhnya, namun apa daya dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini sangat mudah seseorang melukainya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya tertarik dengan ekormu!" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada dingin yang masih dipertahankan, dia melirik dari kepala ke bawah dan berhenti dititik tertentu, gadis Hyuuga itu dapat mengetahui siapa dia dari simbol di bajunya hanya bisa terdiam, berharap lelaki didepannya ini tak akan berniat buruk padanya. Tanganya terikat kedepan dalam posisi duduk dan selendang yang dia gunakan tentunya agak membuka sedikit dan itu yang ia takutkan . "Kau sudah tau aku kan?" Gadis itu mengangguk kencang, berharap segera dilepaskan.

"Hn.." Lelaki itu mendekati Hinata ,tangannya terulur menggapai tubuh mungil didepannya dan melepaskan ikatan tali di kedua tangan gadis itu . Hinata hanya memandangi wajah lelaki itu dengan seksama, lelaki itu tampak mengkerutkan alis saat melihat warna kemerah-merahan di pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Maaf aku menyakitimu.." Ujarnya sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh dan kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Uchiha-san" Jawab Hinata pelan, Sasuke terhenyak, 'Uchiha-san?' meski samar-samar Hinata dapat melihat senyuman tipis dari Sasuke,dirinya hanya kaget karena pertama kali melihat senyuman dari Sasuke - dulu saat di Academy pun Sasuke tak pernah terlihat tersenyum kepada siapapun bahkan kepada Sakura. Kini gantian Hinata yang terhenyak ,karena tiba-tiba Hinata sudah dalam gendongan Sasuke,gerakan Sasuke yang cepat membuat dirinya harus memeluk leher Sasuke erat agar tidak jatuh.

Sasuke melompat keluar dari Goa dibalik Air Terjun dan mendarat diatas air dengan Hinata yang berada digendonganya, Sasuke masih tersenyum tipis saat merasakan tangan Hinata dengan erat memeluk lehernya bahkan Dada Hinata yang kelihatan 'lebih-besar-dari-Tsunade-sama' menempel kuat di dadanya. Deheman pelan Sasukelah yang menyadarkan Hinata dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil berkali-kali minta maaf ,tubuhnya bergetar dengan seksama memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke menjatuhkan Hinata ke dalam air. Suara jatuhnya Hinata terdengar dan Air menciprat kesegala arah , Hinata langsung naik kepermukaan. Ekornya bergoyang untuk mendorongnya, mata Hinata menatap Sasuke dari bawah dan Sasuke menatap Hinata dari atas, Hinata tersenyum manis dan tulus.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san!" Hinata sangat terlihat memikat saat mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Sasuke membuat pergerakan cepat,kini Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan memegang dagunya.

"Sasuke! Panggil aku Sasuke!" Onyx Sasuke menatap Lavender Hinata bahkan bibirnya hanya berjarak 3 cm saja dari bibir Hinata. Keterkejutan Hinata membuat gadis itu hanya terdiam dan memerah, Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Hinata makin membulat, sebuah benda kenyal yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Ketika dia tersadar, kini dia berada dalam rengkuhan sang Uchiha dengan bibir yang saling menyatu. Tanganya pun sudah terkunci di pelukan lelaki itu ,Hinata hanya bisa diam kaget . Lama mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu hingga beberapa menit kemudian ekornya mengibas-ngibas akibat dehidrasi dan Kekurangan oksigen

Mungkin Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya namun dia belum memisahkan bibir mereka sudah sangat kekurangan oksigen dan bangkit memberontak,walaupun hanya menempel. Sasuke memegang tengkuknya dan merapatkan badan,itulah yang membuat oksigen berkurang.

"S-Shskey-swan…" sebuah suara berhasil lolos akibat dorongan tangan Hinata di kedua bahu Sasuke,Onyxnya berubah merah darah dan menangkap pergerakan melepas gerakan kunciannya membuat Hinata kembali tercebur ke air.

Dibalik air yang jernih,Sasuke dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan duyung manis itu,kini Hinata yang tengah menatapnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan kedua menyembul keluar lagi , rambutnya yang basah menempel pada pipi dan dahinya,Oh ya! Jangan lupa pada selendang tipis yang berada dibawah sana,Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Hinata.. tunggu aku hingga pulang..!" Sungguh Hinata sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, lalu nada yang dia gunakan itu nada memerintah atau memohon? Menunggunya pulang? Maksudnya apa coba, Saat Hinata hendak menanyakan hal itu Sasuke telah melompat dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan pikirannya.

"Hm… Goanya tinggi sekali.." Hinata mendongak keatas, menatap lubang yang sangat lebar dibalik air terjun , bila setinggi itu tidak mungkin Hinata bisa menjangkaunya. Matanya menatap lembayung senja dengan nanar,mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Rabenda me No Tenshi-Bidadari bermata Lavender-1 by Cindilta

* * *

"Cih! Kenapa aku lepas kendali!" Gumam Sasuke, dia terus melompati pohon-pohon sambil menggumamkan kata itu. Dan berhenti agak jauh dari Kolam Air Terjun, Tanganya menyentuh permukaan kayu, dan digunakannya sebagai tumpuan dan menunduk sebentar.

Ingatannya kembali saat sebuah sluet gadis manis yang tersenyum padannya,tiba-tiba didalam kepalanya terasa sesuatu bergejolak. "Cih! Aku terlalu memikirkan gadis itu!"Rambutnya terlihat berantakan bahkan saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi.

Saat bibirnya menyentuh…

"AH! SIALAN! BRENGSEK!" Entah mengapa memikirkan senyumnya saja membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat,tanganya menyentuh dadanya tepat didaerah bagian yang berdetak lebih keras daripada biasanya,tiba-tiba terbayang dibenaknya ketika Hinata yang sangat besar itu- menempel pada….

"Hn,..Mungkin aku juga harus merasakan itu lagi, aku juga akan meremasnya..." Gumamnya pelan, dia pun melompat lagi. Melewati batang-batang pohon yang rindang dan dipenuhi daun-daun - menuju kesuatu terlihat saat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukanya malam ini pada Hinata,

:

:

To Be Con'td

* * *

Yossh! Cerita ini sampai disini dulu, Boku mau denger komentar para Sesepuh Fict khususnya yang rate M. Udah dapet blom?

Special thanks-for : Grup DnA di FB.. para member yang dukung aku.. [[AuthorTerharu]]

Gomen kalo jelek ,argatou udah baca,RnR yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rabenda-Me No Tenshi – Chapter 2**

**-Malam itu-**

**Indonesia, Naruto ,Rate: M, Romance & Fantasy**

**Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Dic : Masashi K.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**:**

**:**

Sebelumnya di **Rabenda-me No Tenshi- Chapter 1**

"AH! SIALAN! BRENGSEK!" Umpat Sasuke yang berusaha melupakan hal yang terus menggelayuti pemikirannya,entah mengapa memikirkan senyuman Hinata saja membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat,telapak tangannya menyentuh dadanya tepat didaerah bagian yang berdetak lebih keras daripada biasanya,tiba-tiba terbayang dibenaknya ketika Hinata yang sangat besar itu- menempel pada….

"Hn,..Mungkin aku juga harus merasakan itu lagi" Sasuke menyerah, dan sambil terus melompati pohon-pohon yang besar dia bergumam sendirian dan berhenti pada sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup lebar."Aku juga akan meremasnya..."Gumamnya pelan , dia pun melompat lagi. Melewati batang-batang pohon yang rindang dan dipenuhi daun-daun menuju kesuatu terlihat saat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukanya malam ini pada Hinata,Bahkan dia tidak berhenti memandangi telapak tangannya.

Selanjutnya di** Rabenda-Me No Tenshi – Chapter 2**

:

Hinata masih betah memandang langit senja,Ekornya dikibas-kibaskan membuat cipratan-cipratan air pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu lembut dan menenangkan,tangannya menyangga tubuh mungil nan halus dan putih bak porselen yang basah.

Helaian-helaian yang terkena air menempel disekujur tipis berwarna senada dengan ekornya mengikat bagian tubuh atasnya agar tidak terlalu terekspos.

Sesuai dengan ultimatum Sasuke,Hinata menunggunya pulang untuk sekedar penasaran dengan apa maksudnya tadi.

"T-tapi tadi dia.." Innernya berhenti,terbayang bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Sasuke lalu lidahnya yang sesap oleh Sasuke dengan sangat kuat dan pingganya yang dipegang oleh tangan kokoh miliknya. Hinata memukul kedua pipinya,tersadar bahwa tadi dia memikirkan hal yang tak pernah diimpikannya –pipinya memerah dan panas.

"A-Aku harus naik kepermukaan sebelum bulan terlihat" Ujrnya pelan, dan menarik tubuhnya keatas batu agar terkena cahaya payah karena tubuhnya tak memiliki kaki melainkan ekor sehingga agak licin mengenai batau yang basah. Namun,akhirnya dia dapat duduk dan bersiap berubah keasalnya walaupun hanya pada malam hari.

Sementara itu..

Sasuke melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat,entah apa yang membuatnya ingin segera kembali ke tempat itu .Ingatanya kembali bahwa dia akan memeras sesuatu nanti,Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya-menerobos malam dengan seringai yang menggairahkan bagi semua Kunoichi di Konoha.

Sasuke mendarat sempurna persis ketika Hinata berubah menjadi manusia, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang begitu bercahaya dan Kimono Ungu penuh motif –belahan yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih dan jangan lupa kedua benda yang sangat besar dan kenyal itu-bagian bawah Obinya kain itu mengikat pinggangnya yang sangat ramping- Belahan rok hingga pinggang,memeperlihatkan betapa putih dan lembutnya dia.

Ini benar-benar menguji Sasuke,dan Sasuke tak tahan dengan semua keindahan mendekati Hinata pelan dan hendak menyentuh kulitnya barang seinchi saja, dia benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

Mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam Goa, dan membaringkannya terkejut dan hanya bisa diam,

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata..?"

Sasuke mengangkangi Hinata dan menempelkan bibir mereka –tidak, memberikan Frech kiss padanya,tangan Sasuke menekan tengkuk Hinata sedangkan Hinata terdiam karena kaget,apalagi kini lidah Sasuke menerobos mulutya dan mengusap seluruh mulutnya.

"S-Swkeeh.. kkhhnn…" Desah Hinata memberontak, Sasuke melepaskan Ciumannya dan memandang Hinata saliva Sasuke menjatuhi bibir Hinata dan menuruni bagian-bagian lain, Mata Onyxnya menyobek hati Hinata-ia terpejam,Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan kembali menghujami Hinata dengan aktif melepaskan Kimono Hinata walaupun Obi-nya tidak sampai lepas total namun Hinata benar-benar telanjang Bulat.

"Nghh…." Hinata mendesah saat tangan Sasuke memeras pelan kedua bongkahan besar miliknya,Memainkan bagian ujungnya atau memelintirkannya. Sasuke tak puas disitu saja dan menarik bibirnya ke leher Hinata ,dia mengigit,mengecap,menyesap saluruh bagian tubuh atas Hinata .

"SShh.." Kedua tangan Hinata memegang pundak Sasuke ,dan Sasuke manarik lidahnya dari bagian leher menuju kedua Bongkahan besar itu dan mengecup setiap jengkal kulit lembutnya, dan mengigiti ujungnya dengan pelan dan menggairahkan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mendesah pelan –tak tahan dengan perlakuan ini .

Sasuke beranjak dan terduduk disamping Hinata yang kelelahan. Rupanya dia hendak melepaskan Bajunya dan hanya menyisakan celananya saja, mata Sasuke menelusuri bagian tubuh Hinata dari atas hingga bawah,dia puas.

Namun,masih ada yang yakin itu, dia meraih tali besar yang biasa dia ikatkan ke pinggangnya dan melingkarkannya pada kedua dada Hinata hingga membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan, bahkan bulir-bulir air matanya menetes dan menuruni pipi Chubby milikinya.

Sesak!.

Sasuke melepas kain ditangannya dan menyumpalkan ke mulut Hinata dan melepaskan yang satu lagi untuk mengikat tangan Hinata,kini Hinata benar-benar yang terikat sangat kuat- mulutnya yang tersumpal kain – kedua tangannya yang terikat dan Kimono miliknya hampir (bukan hampir sih,-sudah) terlepas sempurna.

Sasuke beranjak, memandangi pemandangan yang tersuguh menyinggingkan seringai tipis,

'**Tidak ingatkah kau..? perjuangan kita dulu hanya untuk melihatnya..? Seharusnya kau menjaganya! Bukan seperti ini!' **innernya muncul dan mengumamkan kata-kata aneh,Sasuke terkesiap, dia seperti tersadar dan memandangi Hinata lagi dan tiba-tiba mendekatinya lalu melepaskan kain-kain serta tali yang tadi diikatkan oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Maaf.. Hinata" Sasuke bergumam pelan walaupun dapat didengar oleh Hinata ,Onyxnya menatap garis kemerah-merahan dipergelangan tangan Hinata sama seperti saat dia melepaskan ikatanya dulu. Hinata hanya bisa menahan sakit dan menangis kecil sambil terpejam,hingga Sasuke mengambil kain dimulut Hinata dan meraih kimononya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Maaf.." Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinganya,sambil mendudukkan tubuh hinata didepannya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya agar tidak jatuh,lalu memakaikan kimono Hinata secara perlahan sambil meniup kuping Hinata agar tetap sadar.

Matanya yang beriris Onyx memandang kissmark yang beberapa jam lalu dia buat, begitu merah dan rata..?,Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini muncul dulu saat berada di Academy dan saat para anak-anak gadis meneriaki namanya, gadis ini malah memandangi Naruto secara diam-diam.

Atau saat uji jutsu yang dilakukan Iruka-sensei gadis ini hanya memandangi Naruto terus-menerus,dan tidak melihat dirinya dibalik para gadis-gadis berisik. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sesosok lelaki raven yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, Bola matanya yang putih indah khas Hyuuga,sifatnya yang begitu baik dan tulus.

Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke sangat menyukainya,tetapi untuk sekedar menegur Sasuke sangat gugup dan perjuangannya untuk memandangi pujaannya terus dia lakukan, Mengintip saat latihannya bersama Kiba dan Shino, Memandanginya walaupun yang dipandang memandang sahabat Jabriknya, dan datang ke Konoha hanya untuk melihatnya berlatih.

Hingga dia bertemu dengannya lagi ,saat gadis itu terkena segel jutsu yang sulit dan aliranya rumit di Sharinggan Sasuke,jadi dia hanya mengikatnya agar dia tak dapat lari walaupun secara logika tak mungkin kakinya berubah jadi , entah bagaimana Hinata bisa berubah menjadi manusia-Sasuke menunduk dan mengamati kaki Hinata.

Sharinggannya terlihat saat memandangi kaki Hinata,anehnya aliran chakra Hinata stabil sama seperti dulu, Sharinggan Sasuke menghilang.

-Ini..!, Hinata.. Maaf- batinnya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dari belakang, tangannya mengelus puncak rambut Hinata dan ikut memejamkan mata.

-Oyasuminasai..-

**To Be Cont'ued**

**Omake**

"Haah! (Minna! Ketemu lagi sama Cin!)

Gomen ya yang chp 1 ada kata-kata yang gak nyambung.. soalnya ada banyak yang ilang dan Cin gak sempet edit

Gomene!

Tapi di Chap ini Cin akan buat sedemikian rupa biar agak sempurna! buat Sesepuh FIC SHL-( yng semua spesialis rate M,T,K)

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS(-tah! :Tambahan sendiri)

Udah ngdukung Cin ,! Dan seluruh Keluarga besar Gup SHL-DnA plus yang Reviews (gak bisa disebutin satu-satu niihh.. hehe) makasih udah numpangin Cin untuk iklan setiap saat buat grup DnA dan Makasih 1000x dalam krus dolar! #Curhat**"**

Fin.

Gimana ? jelek? Amburadul ? OOC ? OOT? Garing?

Reviews dan Flame akan sangat menyemangatiku

Thanks for Reading - Copyright °Cindilta .


End file.
